O Segredo de Erza
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela estava agindo estranha e sempre saia escondida ao que os amigos ficaram curiosos, afinal qual seria o segredo de Erza?


**O Segredo de Erza.**

Mirajane estava terminando de servir os clientes da guilda quando o "grupo mais forte" entrou pela porta, completamente esgotado, mas ao mesmo tempo alegres de alguma forma.

-Tiveram um bom trabalho? -ela pergunta para Lucy e Wendy, já que Natsu e Gray já tinham corrido para a comida, os dois nunca mudariam.

-Sim... Mas aconteceu algo estranho... - Lucy fala um tanto incomoda ao que Wendy cabeceia.

-Algo estranho? - Mirajane pergunta ao que Lucy fala.

-Todos os dias a Erza começou a sumir... No meio dos trabalhos e até mesmo em uma das lutas ela simplesmente saiu correndo e não nos diz o que está acontecendo... - Mirajane franze as sobrancelhas, ela conhecia Erza há muito tempo e isso não era o comportamento normal da amiga.

-Onde ela está agora? - as duas tremem a cabeça ao que logo uma briga começa quando Gray e Natsu disputam uma coxa de frango.

Parecia que o comportamento de Erza continuou estranho desde que o grupo voltou da missão, todos os dias ela sairia sem dizer nada e simplesmente sumiria sem deixar rastros, Mirajane e Lucy pareciam realmente intrigadas sobre o que estava acontecendo com a ruiva ao que os outros apenas davam de ombro e falavam que era o jeito estranha da "Titánia".

Mas certo dia todos estavam quase deitados nas mesas da guilda completamente entediados, não tinha nenhuma missão nova no quadro de aviso e nenhum dos que tinha parecia chamar a atenção do grupo.

Eles não sabiam o que fazer.

-Lá vai ela de novo... - Lucy fala ao que Erza sai pela porta com um olhar decidido.

-Vamos descobrir o que ela está fazendo. - Natsu fala com entusiasmo ao que Lucy nota com um olhar surpreso.

Ele tinha se vestido todo de preto e parecia um ninja.

-Natsu... Este uniforme não vai funcionar... Estamos de DIA... - ela se vira para Gray e fala. - Você vai concordar comigo não é Gray...? - Mas o moreno estava com uma sunga preta e um capuz de ninja. - VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO UM PERVERTIDO... - ela se vira para Wendy e Charlie que apenas tremem a cabeça ao que Natsu e Gray seguram os braços de Lucy e a puxam para seguir a Erza enquanto Wendy, Charlie e Happy seguiam calados.

Erza caminhava rapidamente por entre as barracas do centro comercial de Fiore, ela nem parecia perceber que estava sendo seguida, muito embora todos pareciam apontar para o grupo estranho que seguia a ruiva, entre Natsu que parecia fingir ser um ninja, Gray parecendo um pervertido, Lucy com a roupa de mulher gato preto que tinha usado uma vez (que ela não entendeu por que estava usando), Wendy que se vestia de preto, mas sem a máscara e Charlie e Happy que estavam dando "apoio aéreo", parecia um grupo bem estranho.

De repente Erza para e entra em uma loja correndo e todos correm para a vitrine esperando ver o que tinha atraído a atenção da ruiva.

Era uma loja de flores.

-Erza gosta de flores? - Wendy pergunta ao que Natsu e Gray estremeciam ao se lembrar de alguns garotos que tentaram dar flores para a ruiva, alguns não poderiam se sentar com dignidade por uma semana.

-Ela parece estar pesquisando algo... - Lucy fala ao que todos veem a ruiva com uma lista na mão e então ela começa a ir em direção da saída ao que todos pareciam pensar que ela tinha os vistos, Natsu agarrou Lucy e Gray segurou Wendy e eles pularam para cima da floricultura ao que a ruiva passou direto por eles.

-Ela não nos viu? - Lucy fica intrigada e um tanto constrangida já que Natsu estava inconsciente de onde ele estava agarrando.

A ruiva entrou em uma padaria rapidamente e parecia estar combinando algo que eles não puderam ouvir, eles olharam para dentro e a ruiva parecia estar provando alguns tipos diferentes de bolos.

-Ela vai engordar se comer todos estes bolos. - Natsu fala com um sorriso ao que o garoto de cabelos rosa e Gray pareciam imaginar a ruiva enorme com um pedaço de bolo na boca.

Mas Lucy parecia pensar diferente.

Eles continuaram a seguir Erza por todo os lugares, ela visitou diferentes floriculturas, padarias, confeitarias, lojas de roupas, a catedral de Fiore e parecia que Lucy tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Mas era possível?

Quando a ruiva entrou em uma loja de vestidos finos foi que a loira parecia arregalar os olhos e falou.

-Será que... Não é possível... Mas... -Todos se viram para ela que fala. - O que todos os lugares que visitamos hoje tem em comum? - a loira esperou todos pensarem ao que Wendy arregala os olhos.

-Você está pensando...? - Gray, Natsu e Happy pareciam ainda perdidos e ficam emburrados que as meninas sabiam de algo.

-O que? O que tem em comum? Fala pra gente... - Mas Wendy e Lucy já tinham entrado sorrateiramente na loja de roupas, era enorme e tinha vários corredores, mas não foi difícil elas encontrarem Erza.

No departamento de vestidos de Noivas.

-MAS O QUE ELA...? - Natsu berra ao que Lucy tapa a boca do garoto rapidamente, eles se escondem atrás de um vestido enorme ao que eles tentam ver a ruiva.

Ela tinha entrado em um vestiário por pelo menos meia hora, Lucy teve que amarrar Natsu e Gray que queriam invadir o vestiário feminino para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a ruiva quando ela saiu.

Ela usava uma roupa simples e ao mesmo tempo encantador, tinha pequenas pedrinhas por todos os contornos do vestido dando um ar brilhante, seu decote era singelo e ao mesmo tempo generoso, usava uma grinalda que não escondia seu rosto que parecia ter sido maquiado.

Ela vai até o espelho enquanto segurava o buque que vinha com o vestido, o grupo estava mudo com a mudança da garota, não lembrava em nada a Erza "Titánia" Scarlett que eles conheciam.

A surpresa foi tanta que Lucy caiu levando Natsu e Gray com ela e Erza fica surpresa em ver o grupo lhe encarando.

-Então... Vocês estavam me seguindo? - agora eles viam a antiga Erza de volta ao que a ruiva estalava os dedos e mandava um olhar bem violento para todos que encolhem de medo.

Meia hora mais tarde Erza sai da loja com a sua armadura de sempre e com Natsu e Gray devidamente espancados, Lucy e Wendy um tanto aterrorizadas ao que Charlie e Happy pareciam descobrir que aconteceria e fugiram antes da ruiva descobrir que eles estavam lá.

-Sinceramente... Eu não posso nem sair para verificar algumas coisas? - Ela lança um olhar para o grupo que parecia ainda medroso.

-Você andou estranha ultimamente... Mas por que não nos disse que estava pesquisando sobre uma missão para uma princesa que vai se casar secretamente? Poderíamos ter ajudado... - Erza manda um olhar para Lucy que parecia querer não ter dito nada.

-Porque é segredo... - ela lança um olhar para todos que cabeceiam concordando não contar nada.

Eles seguiam a ruiva que ainda murmurava sobre eles não confiarem nela, sobre eles perseguirem ela vestidos de forma estranha e que nem convidaram ela para usar "armaduras" de cautela.

Mas então algo cai do bolso da ruiva enquanto ela ainda arrastava Gray e Natsu para dentro de uma loja de ternos finos ao que Lucy pega o papel e abre.

Era uma lista.

Uma lista de casamento.

Mas não tinha o nome de uma princesa como Erza falou.

Era uma lista de itens para um casamento... Da Erza?

Lucy encarou o pergaminho, era bem antigo e provavelmente foi escrito quando Erza ainda era uma criança, ela vira o pergaminho e fica surpresa com o que viu.

Um coração com as iniciais E.S. e J.F.

A loira entra na loja e discretamente coloca a lista de volta na bolsa da ruiva e sorri.

Erza também merecia sonhar com coisas simples e femininas como o casamento dos seus sonhos.

Ela volta a admirar a ruiva que ria enquanto forçava Natsu e Gray a usarem os ternos mais chiques da loja, embora Natsu parecia alérgico ao tecido e parecia espirrar chamas por toda a loja e Gray quase destruir todas as camisas por sua mania de ficar pelado.

**Homenagem: Esta one vai para um grande amigo que esta sempre me ajudando...**

**O Mago Merlin.**

**Valeu por sempre me ajudar betando as fics cara... Valeu mesmo... Então nada mais justo que uma fic onde aparece uma ruiva com roupas de noiva não? rs**

**Para quem ler as minhas fics, procure as fics do Mago Merlin... Ele é um ótimo autor de fics...**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.**


End file.
